1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system and, in particular, to an imaging system which allows a condition on a surface of an object to be observed by scanning the surface of the object with light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for acquiring information about a surface of an object by scanning the surface of the object with light has been proposed in recent years. An example of such a technique is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-87468.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-87468 involves emitting pulsed light repeatedly to an object, taking out a signal which depends on a delay time which occurs according to the time of flight required for reflected light of the pulsed light to reach a light-receiving surface of a sensor, and thereby acquiring a two-dimensional distribution of distance to the object.